Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing bush and a method of manufacturing the bearing bush.
Known bearing bushes, which are used in particular in motor vehicles, have an inner tube made of metal, an outer tube which is likewise made of metal and surrounds the inner tube, and a vulcanized layer being provided between the inner tube and the outer tube.